


Now, Whose Fault Is That?

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, King Consort!Merlin, M/M, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Canon Era. Arthur is King and Merlin is his Consort. It had been a week since Merlin had moved his books and various alchemy stuff into the tower. Arthur hadn’t seen him since. His own husband was avoiding him and honestly, Arthur was sick of it.





	

Arthur was bored of this loneliness now. He was King now and Merlin was his Consort but still the warlock didn’t listen to him and it was even worse now Merlin was Court Sorcerer. Arthur truly blamed Gaius for volunteering the idea of giving his former apprentice his own tower to work in. Merlin had been enchanted with the idea and had aimed those damn puppy eyes at Arthur so of course he had said yes.

It had been a week since Merlin had moved his books and various alchemy stuff into the place. Arthur hadn’t seen him since. His own husband was avoiding him and honestly, Arthur was sick of it. 

So here he was, at his wits end, standing up in the middle of a council meeting, Merlin’s seat empty, and declaring it postponed until Arthur had dealt with some personal business. The personal business being the absence of Merlin from his side.

Arthur stormed out of the room. The passing servants and noble men in the corridors practically leapt out of his way as he stomped to the north tower, doors slamming open and closed.

Finally he reached the top of the stairs of the tower and flung the door open with as much frustration as he could muster. He wasn’t expecting the scene in front of him. Merlin was sitting in a chair at one of the numerous tables in the room, each covered with paper and books and plates half full of uneaten meals. Arthur felt the anger leaving him and he just sighed instead of his initial plan of shouting himself blue in the face. 

Merlin hadn’t even noticed the door being opened so violently. He was leaning over a large, old looking book without moving. His hair was more of a mess than Arthur had ever seen, there were dark circles under his eyes and he didn’t seem to be actually focusing on the words in front of him. It was rather pitiful.

“Merlin?” Arthur spoke up after waiting to see if the dark haired man was going to register the new presence in the room. He wasn’t used to not being greeted by Merlin’s huge grin when he entered a room, Merlin always noticed him. Even half asleep.

There was no response so Arthur made his way to stand behind Merlin. Once there he leaned over the other man's shoulders and closed the book, still not earning a response. The blond rolled his eyes and lowered himself until he was right next to the warlock’s ear.

“Merlin!” He shouted and moved away quickly to avoid being hit by the lanky arms being waved about in self defence. Arthur doubled over laughing when Merlin turned around and shot him an incredibly weak glare.

“Arthur! Why would you do that?” He asked, his voice was low and rough to Arthur’s ears. He had truly missed that voice.

The King stopped laughing.

“To see if you were still in the land of the living?” 

“Really? Because to me it looks like you did it to scare the hell out of me.” Merlin didn’t let up on his glare so Arthur stepped forwards and ran a hand through the warlock’s hair in an attempt to tame it.

“Maybe I did. But it looks like you haven’t slept in days.” 

Merlin turned to face Arthur fully and grabbed the King’s free hand with both of his own, turning the wedding ring round and round on the blond’s hand.

“You don’t look like you’ve slept either, Arthur.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes and raised Arthur’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Sorry, I got...caught up in it all.”

“It’s been a week Merlin.” Arthur couldn’t help the petulant tone creeping into his voice, Merlin frowned in confusion then met Arthur’s gaze properly.

“Why didn’t you come an get me sooner?” He asked as Arthur sat down on the chair next to Merlin’s.

“I didn’t want...this is...I don’t know how to word it. But it’s like, you weren’t- you couldn’t- magic wasn’t something you could practice or work on properly for so many years and now you can. I didn’t want to stop you when you’ve waited so long for this; for your own tower and books to read and spells you can learn without any fear of being caught.” Arthur stuttered through his thoughts and refused to meet Merlin’s sincere smile, instead he looked around the room.

“Arthur. I need sleep just as much as you do and anyone else. Please, don’t let me stay up here overnight again.” Merlin lifted one hand to turn Arthur’s gaze back to him. The King simply nodded and stood up again.

“Yes, right. Glad that’s sorted.” 

Merlin stood up at the same time and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders while the blond rested his hands on the warlock’s hips.

“I missed you.” Arthur admitted. Merlin smiled and Arthur heard the door behind them close softly.

“Prove it.” Merlin teased and Arthur laughed as he leaned in for a kiss.

It was a while later when they both came down from the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
